The Unexpected Was Never Meant to Last
by Tatyana Random
Summary: Lavender encounters unexpected feelings when responding to the interest of a certain Slytherin young wizard. Lavender Brown/Blaise Zabini a bit OOC. Nonetheless, I had fun writing this. Please read and REVIEW!


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot; you know that.

Summary: Lavender encounters unexpected feelings when responding to the interest of a certain Slytherin young wizard.

A/N: Random, silly story that I thought up today. It'll most likey be a few chapters long. Please don't be too harsh if you review.

**_The Unexpected Was Never Meant to Last._**

_Chapter One – A Slightly Unusual Day_

My name is Lavender Brown. You know me. I'm the resident airhead, mysticism-crazed, Gryffindor fashion consultant of Hogwarts. I'm seventeen years old and in my final year at school. I guess you would call me a normal teenage girl, except for one thing.

I am a witch.

Besides that, I have normal teenage questions and views about life, three things I absolutely _love_, zero things that I hate, and an alter ego, which I've named LaFongie Johnson.

But we'll discuss her later.

Back to me.

I love throw pillows. I have all kinds that I've been collecting since I was three years old, my shiny, brown baby doll shoes with the four inch heel; those are _sexy _shoes, fortune telling and anything affiliated with the practice of Mysticism.

And I love Romilda Vane's red cloak.

It's made of blood red velvet and crimson satin. A hood is concealed in its high collar. The body of it is made of the softest velvet material in existence and the inside of the collar is satin. Satin crimson parallels decorated the sides from arm to ankle. And a red satin bow, perfect in size, secured at the back.

I'm not friends with Romilda, but we are in the same house. And although she's two years my junior, we've had some conversations. They were all about clothing, of course. And she talked about Harry a lot, since she hero-worshipped him. I sort of understood, since I was like that with Ron.

She'd let me try on the cloak and it fit perfectly. So she let me borrow it sometimes. I loved its high collar and would wear red lipstick and my hair down, which I _never _do, whenever I wore it. It made me feel sexy, beautiful, desired and wanted.

Something was _magical_ about that cloak. Yes I know; when one is a witch, nearly everything is magical, so that's not really a special description. But unless it was an enchanted article or something, like an Invisibility Cloak, clothes were rarely magical. But the cloak _was_ enchanting. When I wrapped my body into it, I felt like another person. I'd actually embody the spirit of my alter-ego.

That red cloak is the cause of my intense sadness. And I never wanted to see it again. I don't know what I did wrong in life to deserve some of the things that happen to me. But for once, I should have listened to my head and not the crystal ball. It didn't help at all that the prophecy of the crystal ball contended with the desire of my heart. And my heart tends to lead me wrong. Just ask Ron Weasley

I was naïve enough to pursue Ron when it was evident that all he wanted was Hermione Granger. I was heartbroken when I finally figured out the truth. But it was easy enough to cope with once I came to terms with our dismantled relationship.

Moving along, I have also teenaged desires and a tender heart, which is too bad.

Why, you ask, is it too bad for me? Well, frankly I wish I could spell away the ability to love, to _feel_.

But what if it's _not_ so easy? What if the person makes you think that they like you too. What if you can't see that it's all a lie?

What do you do then?

I never expected to fall in love so early in life. So when I noticed a certain Slytherin seventh year observing me from afar, I wondered what destiny's _real _plans were. I know it's pretty deep for a teenaged witch to assume true love based on only strange staring from a young wizard, especially a wizard as sought after as Blaise Anthony Zabini.

Oh, you think it's _Harry Potter_ that's most appreciated by the Hogwarts female population? Well…he is. But Zabini's quite something to look at. It's no surprise, seeing as his mother's the most gorgeous creature anyone's ever laid eyes on.

Perhaps you thought it was Draco Malfoy that I held so dear. Not by a wand's point. Oh he's _good looking_, but his attitude is worst than that of a Blast-Ended Skrewt. Sorry, but I wouldn't want to be stung on a bi-hourly basis.

Why Blaise, you ask? Well it's simple. He's got this quiet charm about him that is unbelievably sweet. A brashness that irresistibly sexy and he has this gentle way of drawing people in. I know, a little surprising, but true nonetheless. He's also got just the right amount of attitude; it's not overly sour like Malfoy's, and he's not a disgusting sap like Seamus.

Seamus has liked me since third year and at the most random times, he'd come with a bouquet of red roses and the corniest poems ever. He'd recite them in front of nearly the entire school until my face is redder than Ginny's hair.

No thank you.

But I digress. Where were we? Oh yes, Blaise.

Well, I've already mentioned that he's a looker and his personality is of perfect caliber. He's haughty and disdainful at time, but that _edge_ is _extremely _attractive and he's got the most intense dark eyes I've ever gazed into. They're beautiful and cold, a very unusual and uncanny combination, but an intriguing one, nonetheless. And _he's_ sort of cold, so he never smiles. He smirks, grimaces, sneers and does a lot of other things. But smiling isn't one of them. I've only seen him smile once and it was a very pleasant sight indeed. It made his entire face more relaxed and agreeable, less haughty.

I don't think I have to tell you that I fell in love.

Why is your jaw dropping? You knew that part was coming.

Yes, I fell in love with Blaise Anthony Zabini. I don't know if it was for the right reasons, but what exactly are the right reasons? I do know that I never paid any attention to him until that fateful, _strange_ day when I caught his beautiful dark eyes staring at the side of my face in Potions…

_October 24, 1997 _

It was Friday. We were all sitting ramrod straight, backs against our chairs, faces at rapt attention. Snape had no tolerance for slouching. He stood at the board, his long, black robes grazing the dungeon's floor, permanent sneer aimed at the Gryffindors and expressionless eyes aimed at the Slytherins. Occasionally, when one of them said something foul to one of us, he would smirk mildly. And when Hermione raised her hand, he'd nearly flinch in annoyance.

"—and we're all hoping that Miss Brown would PAY ATTENTION!" he shouted in his quiet Snape manner. So it actually sounded more like the man on the "Clear Eyes" commercial than a yell, only slightly louder.

I jumped in my chair. The Slytherins snickered and Parvati shook her head in sorrow for me. Snape strode over to me in two long steps.

"This class is not a Crystal Ball." He sneered. "You can gaze into space all you'd like and I assure you it won't give you the answers to my questions."

Ron leaned over to Harry.

"Maybe not, but it might give him an anti-grease charm, or at least a bottle of shampoo." He whispered loudly.

Harry turned red trying to stifle his laughter and Hermione kicked him under the table.

"Don't!" she hissed with an owlish glare at the two of them.

Snape swept over to them strangely resembling an over-sized bat.

"Detention, Potter," He said silkily, "for laughing without cause."

Harry sat up straighter in his chair.

"But sir—"

"No buts, Potter." Snape cut across him. "My office, half past seven sharp."

He glided away so fast, it seemed like he flew.

"Sorry mate." Ron whispered. Harry kept his eyes determinedly on his work.

"Weasley, you can join him." Snape said.

"Never mind." Ron said to Harry.

The rest of class went by without much more confrontation. Except when Neville's cauldron exploded and purple gunk flew all over Malfoy's perfect hair and face.

"Ahhh!" he screamed. "Longbottom, you are a hopeless klutz and worst than a troll!"

Neville looked close to tears.

"Zabini, vanish his work." Snape ordered. "He'll get no credit for today's lesson."

Blaise got up and vanished the contents of Neville cauldron. I sneered at Zabini's back. He hadn't done anything wrong, but I was angry at the unfairness of the situation.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! OW!" Malfoy screamed again, startling us all.

Everyone looked over to him. Hermione gasped and Parvati stifled a giggle.

"_Bloody hell!"_ Ron yelled.

A tree branch had sprouted out of Malfoy's left ear and had bloomed pink carnations. He was squirming and wincing in pain, his pale skin pinker than the flowers.

The Gryffindors roared. And the Slytherins all peered at them menacingly.

"Usually people just wear earrings when they want to decorate their ears, Malfoy." Dean retorted.

"Ten points from Gryffidor and detention Thomas, Tomorrow at noon." Snape snapped. "You'll enjoy cleaning owl droppings with _no magic!_"

"Awww." Dean said and slumped down in his chair.

"Goyle, take him to the hospital wing." Snape commanded.

Goyle hoisted his massive body out from his desk and grabbed Malfoy by the arm.

"Get _off, _Goyle!" Malfoy shrieked, yanking his arm away. "I can _walk_."

He strutted ahead of Goyle and had to walk sideways out of the door to avoid the doorframe making forceful contact with the blooming flowers. Goyle ambled after him.

Snape went back to the lesson. We lost more points because Hermione tried to help Neville re-brew a potion from scratch. The Slytherins gained points for copying our work. Things were normal thus far.

Parvati added the lynx fur to our potion and it turned the emerald green that told us it was at the right stage. I just _knew_ Snape would accuse us of cheating.

I was on the seventh counterclockwise stir of our potion and was about to do the one clockwise, when I lost my concentration. My hair fell into my eyes and I pushed it back with my left hand. I felt heat on the left side of my face and I couldn't hold myself back any longer.

I looked over.

He was staring at me. Blaise Zabini. He gazed intently at me with those long, slanting, dark eyes. Inquiring.

_Freezing._

I shivered. He made me nervous.

_How can he be curious and cold at the same time?_ I questioned myself.

He blinked it appeared, in slow motion. Then he dropped his eyelids. Those long, thick, black lashes rested on his high cheekbones. My hand slipped and I shakily stirred two clockwise.

"Lavender!" Parvati exclaimed. "It's ruined!"

I peered at the potion. It was now an angry red and emitting a foul smelling, crimson puff of smoke.

"Patil, Brown…zero." Snape hissed. "You'll never pass N.E.W.T.'s at this level."

I groaned.

-----------------------------------------------

That evening, I was heading out of the library and on my way to change out of my school robes. Parvati had gone with Padma to the Ravenclaw common room. They had special permission to visit each other's houses because they were twins. I had tried to study for an upcoming Transfiguration test, but to no avail. Since the ending of that awful Potions class yesterday I couldn't stop thinking about Zabini. I couldn't get over the way his ebony skin shined just so under the perfect lighting and the way his beautiful thick lashes rested on those regal looking cheekbones, the slight, disdainful pout of his full, brown lips. _Merlin,_ how I wanted to kiss those lips. They looked so soft…

_Oh hell!_

The subject of my thoughts stepped into rhythm next to me. I glanced to my right at him and felt butterflies invade my stomach.

_God, he threw his hips slightly when he walked…_

He walked so close to me that the sleeve of his robe brushed my hand lightly.

"Careful." He murmured.

Goose bumps rose on my arms and I knew my cheeks were brilliantly pink.

We walked onto the staircase in silence. _I_ was going to Gryffindor Tower. Where was _he_ heading? The staircase started to move.

"Oh _no!_" I groaned

Suddenly the hall was immersed in impenetrable darkness.

I subconsciously grabbed Blaise's arm.

"What happened?" someone asked.

"How should I know?" another voice said.

The staircase stopped with a thud as it reached its destination.

There was a loud sucking of teeth and then...

"Fuck…" That was Zabini.

"I can't see!" _Colin Creevey?_

"DENNIS!"

"Wow, I'm good." I said.

I stepped forward. Zabini swore.

"Ow, my foot!"

"Sorry!"

"Ew. I stepped in something! What the bloody hell_ is_ this shit?" Pansy Parkinson sneered. "I'll bet Filtch's disgusting bitch urinated in the corridor."

"A bitch is a dog, bitch. Filch owns a _cat._ Geez woman, exactly how stupid are you?"

_Draco Malfoy. What a prat!_

"You're a horse's ass, Malfoy." Pansy said.

"Language!"

"Hermione?" I questioned urgently.

"Lavender?"

"Yes, where are you?"

"Third floor! Where are you?"

"I'm on a staircase."

Suddenly cackling laughter resonated in the corridor above us.

"Peeves!" That was Ron. "You're the worst git ever!"

"Can poltergeists be gits?" A slow voice asked.

"Shut up, Crabbe." _Harry._

"Peeves, what have you done?" Hermione asked.

"Ask ickle Master Fred and Master George." Peeves laughed. "Instant Darkness Powder. _Hee hee!"_

"Harry, do what Professor Lupin did in third year and stick an eraser up his nose." Ron said.

"It wasn't an eraser, Ron. It was the_ Langlock_ charm." Hermione corrected. "It causes his tongue to stick to the roof of his mouth. It won't do any good if he can't speak. We'll all still be stuck here."

"Come on." Zabini grabbed my arm.

"Where are we—?"

"Never mind." He said.

We stopped on what I assumed was the seventh floor. I felt the air shift as Zabini walked past me. His robes fluttered behind him and tickled my shins.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Hang on."

He walked past twice more. And suddenly, the wall shifted and a door appeared in the stone.

"The Room of Requirement?" I whispered.

"After you," He said gesturing. I could see his motions in the dim light emitting from the room.

I tentatively stepped inside.

It was lit a little more brightly from the inside. Dark green cushioned chairs sat against the far, right wall. The windows on the opposite wall took up half the wall and had a sill large enough to sit on. Blaise stepped in after me.

"Why are we here?" I demanded.

"It's better than being out _there._" He answered blandly.

"So, why didn't you get your Slytherin friends to come in here with you?" I asked suspiciously. "You could have thrown a party."

"Sardonic, are we?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

_God he's gorgeous! _I nearly screamed before I checked myself.

_**Stop, Lavender.**_

"Listen, Zabini—"

He moved closer to me and the words died in my throat. He stroked my hair. I stiffened.

"Relax." He murmured.

_What does it mean when a wizard tells you to relax? I read it somewhere in _Teen Witch Weekly_. No…Parvati read it to me…_

His long, dark fingers moved down my neck and caressed my cheek. My breathing ceased.

"You're very gorgeous." He whispered. "Beautiful."

_Is this a dream?_

I pinched myself.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed.

"Why did you do that?" he queried with a smirk.

I didn't answer. Instead, I glance up at him and expected to see the beautiful, dark ice. But instead I was lost in the desire mounting in his dark brown orbs.

"You've been waiting for this too." He stated.

"What?" I asked, finally finding my voice.

Before he could answer, a sound beat against the windowpane. I turned to look behind me.

Rain pelted the glass in torrential sheets.

"Oooh! I _love_ the rain!" I exclaimed excitedly.

Blaise smirked. I opened the window and stuck my head all the way out, face up.

"Hey, be careful." He said and grabbed my waist.

An electric sensation ran through me at his touch. The rain pelted my face and I slid back inside.

"Oh, I wish we could go out there!" I exclaimed.

"We can." He said.

"How?" I questioned.

"Have you forgotten where we are?" He asked rhetorically.

He looked to far left corner of the room. I followed his gaze. Two gleaming, polished broomsticks had materialized out of thin air and were leaning against the wall.

"Can you fly?" he asked.

"No."

"It's okay." He said, walking over and grabbing one of them. "You can get on with me."

"I don't know…" I hesitated.

"Are you afraid?"

_**For once in your life, do something spontaneous. **_A voice said in my mind.

_I thought I _was_ spontaneous. Well…I am with clothes._

I gazed into his eyes. They held a sidereal shine, like the stars.

"No, I'm not afraid." I simply agreed. "Let's go."

He blinked in satisfaction and without another word, mounted the broom. He held out his hand to me and I glanced at him as I hoisted myself up onto the broom behind him and wrapped my arms around his mid-section. He leaned forward and we soared out of the open window.

-----------------------------------------

It felt as if we were gliding along the swirling mass of gray and black clouds. The warmth of Blaise's body was welcoming from the cold rain. Our robes were sodden and hung lank on our bodies. The wind blew my wet hair off the cheek that was exposed. I felt us shift downward toward the edge of the Forbidden Forest. And several minutes later, we landed.

He climbed off first and held out his hand.

_He's a gentleman!_ I screamed inside my brain.

I placed my hand into his and climbed off as daintily as my long, straight legs would allow.

We stood by a huge tree near the lake, leaving the broom suspended in midair.

I breathed a sigh of satisfaction.

"Here we are." He said.

"In the rain." I said.

"Yes, in the rain."

I still felt daring. And I felt the sudden urge to play the muggle children's game Tag. I stepped up to him, stared into his dark eyes and slapped his arm.

"You're it!" I yelled and ran away.

At first he looked puzzled, but then caught on quickly. He ripped after me and I screamed and pushed my legs to carry me further. I could hear his footfalls behind me and it increased my excitement.

We ran for nearly fifteen minutes around the outskirts of the Forest until he finally caught up to me and tagged me back.

"You're—it" he panted.

I turned toward him and sat down against the tree that we'd stopped near. It was the same tree we began at. The broomstick still floated along in midair. The rain pelted us faster and harder.

"The broomstick is still here in Medias Res." I said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Greek term for 'in the middle of things.'" I replied.

"Oh." He said. "What was that game we played?"

"Tag." I answered. "It's a muggle children's game I used to play with my cousins when I was little. My dad is muggle-born."

"Oh." He said.

"That bothers you?"

He didn't answer.

"Blaise?"

"No." he said, "With you? No."

"What kind of answer is that?" I asked indignantly.

"It's the truth."

"Right." I stood up and stretched my arms high up toward the tree leaves.

"This has _got_ to be a dream!" I exclaimed.

"Like I said before, you've been waiting for this too."

"Waiting for what?" I asked curiously.

He gestured to our surroundings. "This." He said. "The atmosphere, the solitary time, the chance for…"

"Us." I whispered.

"Yes." He whispered back and stepped toward me. I backed up against the wet bark of the tree. And he put his face close to mine. His long, slanting eyes took on even more of a slant as he leaned in. The next thing I know, we were nose to nose.

He gazed into my eyes.

"I've been waiting for this since last year." He whispered.

I shuddered as his warm breath tickled my cheek.

"You have?" I asked in constricted surprise.

"I have." He answered. "I've always watched you. I remember the day you drew a picture of this forest in A History of

Magic and you titled it _Heaven in the Rain._"

I stopped breathing. I _had_ drawn that picture. I had been trying to not to fall asleep to the sound of Professor Binns boring voice.

He continued speaking.

"You drew lots of pictures." He said. "You're an excellent artist." He touched my eyelids. "You even drew one of me."

_I'd framed that one._

"I've always wanted to ask you to draw one _for _me." He said

I shifted. "Have you?"

"Yes." He said. "But first, I want to experience something."

"What?" I asked.

"This."

And suddenly, his lips were on mine. They were warm and soft, just as I had imagined. The air around us was suddenly charged with electricity. We kissed slowly, leisurely, like the passing of winter nights. I felt his long lashes brush my eyelids. And the rest of my resistance melted away.

"_This_ is unexpected." I murmured against his lips.

He pulled back and peered into my eyes.

"Yes, but it's wanted." He said with sincerity. "It's _needed_. You burn me up."

"It is." I said and pulled his green and silver tie toward me as he put his fingers in my soaked hair. "And I do…burn you up."

The ice in his eyes melted and he smiled. I mean he _really _smiled. Dimples resembling miniature half-moons appeared in his chocolate colored cheeks. It was a rare and beautiful sight.

_Did I mention that I have a thing for men with dimples?_

I thought of the picture I drew in class that day, eight months ago.

_He's wanted this for eight months._ I mused.

Elation filled me as I continued to kiss him.

This was it. Him, me…the atmosphere. _Heaven in the Rain._

A/N: That's all. I hope you liked it. Please, no flames, but if I get more reviews, it'll help me to write more on this story.

T.R.


End file.
